Surrender
by staci.jordan1
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are still trying to heal from her incident with Paul Tinder. Rikki is still missing and could hold a key to this whole mess. Ominous and frightening letter and notes are being sent to the couple. Danny makes several blunders while trying to protect Lindsay. Can they survive another person trying to destroy them or will they destroy themselves? Sequel to Redemption
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Danny, hurry up. We're going to be late!" Lindsay yelled down the short hallway toward their bedroom.

"I'm comin'. Just had to get on another shirt, the orange one has a rip in it." Danny said with a smile as he materialized from the doorway.

Lindsay smiled. She remembered how that shirt got a tear in it. He had been getting out of a trash dumpster during a particularly dirty scene and had snagged it on a protruding metal shard. He had nearly cried like a baby, because it was his favorite shirt. Lindsay however, couldn't stand that shade of orange on him and was secretly pleased that it was ruined.

"It's alright Danny, you have many more. I'll make sure that it gets taken care of properly." Lindsay said with a smirk.

Danny stopped in his tracks. Shook his head and said, "Nope. Not gonna happen Linds. I know that you hate that shirt. If you have your way, you'd throw it in the trash. I get it fixed."

Lindsay laughed and said, "Fine, but I don't think that it can be patched. I'll get what I want eventually!"

Lindsay said this and then danced into the front hallway to retrieve her light jacket. It may have been early spring, but the wind still carried a bite in it.

Lindsay and Danny had been living together for over a month now and she still got that butterfly in the stomach feeling whenever he appeared. Things had been going really well. They were now stronger than ever and were making strides to recover from their most recent horror-filled incident.

Paul Tinder had been dead for over two months and Lindsay was finally nearly completely healed from her time in captivity. She still woke up at least three nights a week in a cold sweat. She was seeing a counselor that Mac had ordered her to and she thought that by talking through the experience, she was coming to terms with accepting what had happened wasn't her fault. She realized that she needed to go to see the counselor, mainly because she started to blame Danny for the problems in their relationship.

Rikki was still connected somehow with Paul, but until they could find her, they weren't sure how. Every few days, they received a note or a bouquet of flowers from her. The notes always proclaimed that she was coming home to be with Danny. After the first few weeks, she became very angry and started to yell at and pick fights with Danny. When Lindsay realized that it wasn't all Danny's fault, he wasn't asking Rikki to destroy their relationship or giving her false hope, Lindsay knew that she needed to seek help to deal with her feelings. The therapist helped Lindsay to realize that even though Danny cheated with Rikki, he had asked her to leave him alone. It was Rikki who couldn't let go. She also realized that Danny had been supportive and attentive to her ever since they reaffirmed their love. He was always patient and when she got angry, he would apologize for what was happening. Lindsay knew that she needed to let go of her anger toward him, after all he was just as concerned by their inability to find Rikki as she was. All in all, Lindsay realized that they were in this together, as equal partners. She was determined to not shut him out and that he wouldn't shut her out.

"Let's go, Danny. This should be my last appointment. I'm hoping that the doctor clears me to return to full duty, you know that. Let's go." Lindsay said, her voice full of excitement and hope.

Danny smiled and nodded his head, "I'm waiting on you, slow poke."

He laughed as she swatted at his arm. Then before they knew it they were in each other's arms and laughing together.

"This feels good. I love you Lindsay. I don't think that I say it enough. Everything's going to work out and you're going to be released from these weekly visits to the doctor. You are nearly 100% now. Just a little limp in your step, but physical therapy has been doing great at that." Danny smiled as he released her and retrieved her jacket for he, than helped her into.

"I love you too. Things are getting better, aren't they? Now, let's get going. I want to have the doctor's release in my hands when I see Mac today. I can't wait to return to full duty. This desk work stuff is for the birds."

"Let's go" Danny said as he opened the door and Lindsay walked through. Today was going to be a good day; Danny could feel it.

They walked into the crime lab and Lindsay instantly turned to Danny, gave him a swift peck on the cheek and practically ran to Mac's office, release form in hand.

Danny was happy to see the light in her eyes again. For several weeks it had disappeared. She was unhappy and moody, the slightest things would set her off and then when he started receiving letters and flowers form Rikki, she was angry and argumentative the majority of the time. He had attempted to talk her into seeing a shrink, but she wouldn't even listen to him. Finally, Danny had resorted to talking with Mac about it and he had agreed to order therapy for Lindsay. She had been reluctant to go, but then suddenly she changed her mind and now went twice weekly. They were getting along better and she seemed to be more open. She had just recently started opening up about the time she had spent with Paul Tinder. Danny wished that he wasn't dead so that he could exact some form of revenge on his body. Then, he would calm down and realize that Lindsay was a strong, independent woman and that was why he fell in love with her in the first place. He had wanted to be her hero, and I some ways he was, but she was her own hero, too and that made him love her even more.

If only they could find Rikki and complete the entire mystery. What part did she play, if any, in Lindsay's abduction? He felt certain that she was the one Paul spoke about before his death, but Danny couldn't know for sure until they found her. Flack and Adam had scoured the internet and rental records looking for any mention of her. So far, they hadn't found anything. So now, they were surprised to find little notes and letters every few days sent, presumably, by her. It was all so frustrating.

Danny entered his office, feeling deflated. They had received an envelope yesterday taped to their front door. He had yet to tell Lindsay because this was a more threatening and ominous note. He had immediately contacted Flack and called him to the apartment. While Lindsay slept inside (it was her day off), he and Don had processed the door and taken the note into evidence. When Danny had arrived at work he spoke with Mac and they had decided to tell Lindsay together. Mac had told Danny that he would call them both into his office once they arrived. He was awaiting the call. He knew that Lindsay was going to be furious, but he didn't know what else to do. This was getting out of hand.

Danny's desk phone rang. The caller id said it was from Mac. Time to go beg for forgiveness, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny knocked on Mac's office door. He could see Lindsay sitting across from him at his desk. Mac looked up, met Danny's eyes and his stern expression said it all. He was no more pleased about this than Danny was. Mac motioned for him to enter.

"What's going on Danny? Mac said to wait for you." Lindsay had turned in her seat and was looking directly at him. Danny took a big breath.

"Let him sit down, Lindsay. I promise you'll know soon enough." Mac said. Then he looked toward Danny and said, "You or me? Who's telling her?"

Lindsay was on instant alert. She was a little scared that they were being so serious and tight-lipped about whatever information they had and weren't telling her. Before she could address that, Danny spoke.

"Me." He said, than turned his glaze toward Lindsay.

"You aren't going to be happy with me when I tell you, but I want you to promise to hear me out, first. Okay?" Danny pleaded.

This wasn't helping with Lindsay's nerves, but she nodded her head without making a comment.

Danny continued, "Yesterday when I was leaving the apartment I went to lock up behind me and there was an envelope taped to the door. I knew that it had to be from Rikki, because it was the same style and color that we have received before. This time I was concerned because they have never been taped to the door before. They have always been hand delivered by a deliveryman or in the mail." Danny waited while Lindsay processed the information. When she cocked an eyebrow as if to say, "go on" Danny continued.

"I called Flack to come over. He was there and we took a few pictures and did some fingerprinting before we touched the envelope. Then we opened it." Danny stopped here and took another deep breath; this was the part that he didn't want to share.

"Go on Danny. She needs to know." Mac said quietly.

Danny nodded and said, "There was a picture in the envelope. It was a picture of you, asleep in our bed. There was also writing on the back. It said, 'Get her out of our bed. You have 5 days.' I came right in and showed it to Mac. We decided to wait and talk with you today about it. "

Lindsay was quiet for a few more seconds before she looked at both of the men and said, "Is it because you think that I am weak, that you didn't tell me? Or do you not have enough respect for me to tell me that I am in danger from yet another whack job? How dare the two of you keep this from me? Neither one of you should be making decisions for me! Did you learn nothing from the whole Paul Tinder fiasco?"

Lindsay was hitting her stride and her anger continued to mount as she nearly screamed, " I trusted both of you when I received those damn flowers. I told both of you right away! I entrusted you to help me and take care of me! He still took me and I had to FIGHT my way out! I did it without you, twice. Once, in that damn house and once in the stairwell. How DARE you! The BOTH of you!" Lindsay finished and got out of her seat to walk toward the door. Before she turned the handle, she turned back around to face the two men in her life that she trusted and loved the most. "I don't think that I can trust you anymore." With that she turned the knob and walked out of the room.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I had planned." Mac said, as he heard the door click shut.

* * *

Sheldon caught sight of Lindsay just as she left Mac's office. He hadn't heard any of the conversation they had been having, but from the look on her face, Lindsay was not happy.

"You okay?" Sheldon asked.

Lindsay turned to him and nearly shouted, "No, I am not okay. Alright! I am fed up with men thinking that they know better what I need. I am done!" She began to round on Sheldon and he threw his hands into the air as if to surrender to her.

"Whoa! I just wanted to help. Please don't kill me." He stated only half jokingly. Lindsay looked like she could, actually kill him in that moment.

Lindsay's advance stopped and her head fell to her chest. All anger suddenly evaporated. Hawkes could see her taking several heavy breaths and allowed her to take her time.

"I'm sorry Hawkes. You aren't the one that I want to kill. Can I bounce a few things off of you, get your opinion?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course. What can I help with?" Sheldon and Lindsay had gotten closer since her brush with death a few months ago. He wanted her to know that he valued her as a friend and was going to make certain that he was there when she needed him.

Lindsay looked back over her shoulder, toward Mac's office then shook her head.

"Not here. Can we go down the street to get some coffee?" Lindsay asked.

Sheldon didn't know what was going on, but her was going to make time to help her.

"Absolutely. Let's go." He replied.

* * *

"What do we do Mac? She's not going to accept our help now." Danny said dejectedly as he lifted his head from his hands. Lindsay's last words were still ringing in his head.

"She'll be okay. She's mad now, but we expected that. Let her cool off. The note said that you have five days, four now, so let's not worry too much about her safety especially when she is here or at home with you." Mac said, contemplatively. He wasn't going to ignore the fact that her words had gouged out a piece of his heart. He had always felt guilty that she was taken when he thought that he had the situation under control. He had never told anyone though. And he didn't have any plans to in the near future.

Danny nodded, "I hope so, but if I get home and the locks are changed, I'm gonna have to crash on your couch."

Mac smirked and stated, "That wasn't part of the deal. I better make sure that she takes you back then." Mac smiled. "I'll talk with her after she's had a little time to cool off. I didn't give her an assignment, so she should stay around the lab until then."

"Yeah. Well, I do have a case, so I better get outta here. Let me know what I can do to help. I feel as useless as she implied. I know that I screwed up Mac. I truly do, but I can't do anything about Rikki now. It's killin' me." Danny said as he started to get out of his chair.

Mac stood with him and rounded the corner of his desk, grabbing Danny's arm so that he faced Mac.

"This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. It's not Lindsay's either. The two of you got caught up in a situation that you have no control over. I know that and so does she. She may be pissed, at both of us, but I know that she is a logical thinker and has already come to that same conclusion. Don't worry; she'll forgive you. She loves you. But, you may want to continue to go out of your way to clean up after yourself and cook dinner." Mac ended with a smile, "Just in case."

Mac watched as Danny left his office and then returned to his chair, sitting heavily.

He was hopeful that Lindsay would hear him out and forgive both he and Danny. The question was, whether Mac could forgive himself for letting her down again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sheldon held the door to the little diner down the street, open for Lindsay. They took a booth toward the back, by the window. Lindsay looked out the window as Sheldon slid in across from her. She watched as passersby went about their day. She wondered what it would be like to have a normal life again. She was suddenly overcome with great sadness. How had her life become so complicated? She was just a girl from Montana. One who left because of a deadly encounter when she was a teen. It seemed that those horrible experiences were going to follow her until her death. Maybe the old saying was true, you couldn't escape the Grim Reaper.

"Earth to Lindsay." Sheldon was saying as he mock waved his hand in her face to get her attention.

"Are you here with me? I've been saying your name for a while now." Hawkes said, with concern.

"Sorry Sheldon" Lindsay said with a small laugh. "I guess I was caught up with my own thoughts."

"Come on Linds, out with it. What's going on?" Hawkes said.

With that Lindsay told him all that had happened in Mac's office. She told him how she felt small and insignificant. How she doubted that she was going to come through this okay to reach the other side unscathed. She told him how she was afraid that she wasn't going to be able to forgive Danny. How hurt she felt because they didn't respect her enough to tell her. How frustrated she felt that they couldn't find Rikki and put an end to this nightmare.

When she was done, she realized that her cheeks were wet. Sheldon silently handed her a paper napkin out of the dispenser.

"Wow. You have been holding on to a lot. It's only natural for you to feel this way. You're allowed to be angry with Danny and Mac for that matter. They shouldn't have left you in the dark. I will say, though, that neither one of them would do anything to intentionally hurt you. We all love you, Lindsay. And they love you more than the rest. You weren't here to see how they were both ready to explode and simultaneously fall apart when you were missing. I know that you had it worse, God, did you have it worse. But, they were a mess too. You know Mac, he tries to hide behind a cool façade, but that fact that he slept in his office every night that you were missing says a lot. He pretended that he went home each night, but we all knew that he watched that damn computer screen and you all night. He wanted so badly to find you."

"As for Danny, I don't even know where to start. He has never reacted in that way toward anyone that he either dated, or worked with. Mac had to order him to go home and go to bed. Mac even sent an officer to trail him after that second day, to make sure that the went home and not out to find you alone." Sheldon closed his eyes and shook his head. "He doesn't know that, by the way, so please don't mention it. I don't think that he would like to know the Mac didn't completely trust him. He looked like the living dead, though. He didn't eat, unless we forced him and I think that he existed on coffee since he wasn't getting more than a few hours of sleep each night."

"I didn't know any of this. Danny hasn't ever spoken with me about that time. I think that he still feels guilty about me being taken. Any time that I start to broach the subject, he shuts me down. I never thought that Mac was so affected by what happened. He never eluded to it, anyway." Lindsay said quietly.

"They are so alike, they both want to protect you, for different reasons, of course. Mac thinks of himself as a father figure to you. He looks at you as though you were one of his kids, he feels the same way about Danny. That's why he wasn't angry about the two of you dating. He was happy for you. Danny, well Danny is…Danny. I don't think that he's ever loved anyone the way that he loves you. He wants to be that, sorry really cliché, but he wants to be your knight in shining armor. He wants to protect you and keep all the bad from your life. This has been very hard for him. Not only can he not protect you, but he brought all of it into your life. He beats himself up for it every day." Sheldon stopped and waited for Lindsay to reply.

"How did you get so smart?" Lindsay said.

"It's easy to see when no one is aware that you're watching" was all he said.

"You make a great case for them, but I can't get over the fact that when I was in danger, I went to them immediately. Okay, I went to Danny immediately and he talked me into going to Mac. But, that was in about a span of fifteen minutes, not over twenty-four hours. They intentionally left me out there alone, exposed." Lindsay let her chin rest on the palms of her hands as she watched Sheldon.

"That is true and I can't say that I wouldn't be upset over it either….."

"Upset? Try pissed, enraged, overcome with the urge to murder them." Lindsay said.

"Okay, okay I understand that you were all of those," he said with a laugh which turned sober, "but please see it from their point of view. They lost you once, they didn't want to worry you about it. They want to be your savior and your rock."

"Don't they know that they already are? I can't imagine my life without Mac's guidance and support. And I don't want to imagine my life without Danny's love and acceptance." Lindsay said

"Maybe this is a conversation that you should be having with them, and not me." Sheldon said as the waitress finally came to their table.

Lindsay mulled over all that Hawkes had said as they ordered their coffee and muffins.

Once the waitress left the table to put in their order, she asked, "Would you be willing to help me?"

"Help you with what?" Sheldon asked quizzically.

"Find Rikki. I have a plan. I don't think that Danny would go for it. He would think that it was too risky and ask me to let him deal with it. It's like he forgets that I'm a detective or that I'm capable of solving a case." Lindsay said, looking out the window again.

"What does this plan entail?" Sheldon asked.

"Me. As bait."

* * *

An hour and half later, Sheldon and Lindsay returned to the lab. They had discussed Lindsay's plan at length and Sheldon had made a few improvements to ensure Lindsay's safety. She begged him to keep Danny out of the loop. If Danny knew, he would never allow her to go through with it. They had agreed to tell Mac, just not right away.

Lindsay felt lighter. She had a plan of action and whether anyone liked it or not, she was going to have control over her life again. Now she needed to track down Mac and Danny. They needed to have a talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsay knocked on her boss's door and waited for him to motion her in. She entered and then proceeded to go stand before him at his desk.

"Please sit, Lindsay." Mac said hesitantly. He wasn't sure what she was going to say, but he would feel better if she were sitting and not standing in front of him.

Lindsay shook her head and said, "No, I think that I need to stay standing for what I am going to tell you."

Mac sat straighter in his chair and cocked and eyebrow. This didn't sound good.

"Okay, go ahead" he replied.

Lindsay started to talk, "I have been giving a lot of thought to what happened earlier in this room and I have come to a conclusion. I think that I need to take a leave of absence." She waited and allowed that to sink in.

Mac leapt from his chair, "Now, Lindsay I think that this is a bit drastic, don't you? I mean, we didn't mean to hurt you, we just wanted to protect you." Mac said desperately.

Lindsay shook her head again, "No. I don't think that this is a drastic step. Mac, I have been working since this whole thing started. The only time that I took off was when I was in the hospital. The thought of continuing to work here right now is not appealing. In fact, I think that it is time for me to return to Montana and visit my family for awhile."

Mac was struck speechless. He had not expected this conversation to turn so drastically into another avenue before he could help Lindsay see that taking a leave of absence is dangerous at this time. Now, she wants to leave the state. How is he supposed to protect her if she isn't even in the state anymore? This conversation was not going the way he had hoped, again.

"I don't think that this is a good idea. I think that you staying will be the best option. How can we protect you if you aren't here?" Mac said desperately, turning his back to Lindsay and putting his left hand up to massage his temple.

"That's the problem right there Mac. I don't want you to protect me. I can protect myself. I can't go on working here while you believe that I can't carry my own on this team." Lindsay replied to Mac's back. She watched as his shoulders slumped and his hand left his temple. Then, he slowly turned to look at her.

"What if I forbid it?"

"Then I will have no choice but to turn in my resignation."

"I was afraid that was where this was going. Lindsay…"

" I need this Mac. You don't look at me as a capable and competent detective anymore. I can see it. You think that some part of me is broken and that I can't take care of myself. I can't live that way. To see the disappointment on your face as you watch me work. To know that you have everyone on this team watching me, helping me, even when I don't need or want it. That makes me feel useless and in the way. Take today for instance, you and Danny …"

"Made a mistake." Mac said quickly. "We made a mistake Lindsay. We should have told you right away. We wanted to spare you any worry on your day off."

"No, you wanted to spare yourselves any worries on my day off. This is about the both of you, not me. You both feel so guilty about Paul taking me. He was going to do it no matter what. He just found a convenient time to take me. I can't stop my life because you two are scared or afraid. And it is unfair for you to try to put me in a box." Lindsay finished, exhausted as she sat down heavily in the chair opposite Mac's.

Mac stood, speechless, as he looked at Lindsay. She was right about all of it. But, he couldn't let the guilt go. He was supposed to be there to protect and guard her. He let her down and she nearly died. What did he do now?

"What about Danny?" He asked.

"What about Danny?" She replied.

"What did he say about all of this? Is he okay with you leaving?" Mac said exasperated.

"That is really none of your concern Mac. You told us to keep our relationship out of the office. Danny and I aren't married and I AM in control of my life. I do not need to ask for or get his permission." Lindsay said heatedly. She was becoming upset that Mac would not just go along with her plan. This was a vital part of her long-term plant o catch Rikki, but she couldn't tell Mac about it. He needed to believe that she was actually leaving, that way she would be free to search.

Mac sat down in his chair and accepted defeat. "Okay Lindsay. I will allow a month of leave. No more. I also want you to check in with someone here at least once a day." Seeing Lindsay's face cloud and fearing that she was going to start yelling again he quickly stated, "I'm sorry Lindsay, but that is non-negotiable. You're right, I do feel responsible and that is not something that I can get over immediately. You are just going to have to deal with it. One month. That is all. I expect you to be back by then." Mac ended in a stern voice.

"Okay. I'll call Hawkes each day. Will that work?" Lindsay asked.

Mac nodded his head, "Yes. That will be fine."

Lindsay stood up to walk to the door, but was stopped by Mac before she opened it.

"Lindsay."

She turned around to look at Mac's sad, drawn face and waited while he got his thoughts together.

"I am sorry. About everything. I do feel as though I have let you down. I hate knowing that you struggled the way that you did with Paul. I watched the video feed, you know. Some days I thought that I was going to go crazy watching you slowly fall apart. I felt like I was fighting right along side you. But, ultimately, I know that **you** are the only reason that you survived and that still stings. You are supposed to be able to lean on me when you are hurt or in need of support. I wasn't there. That is something that I have to work through and I am trying. This new threat scares me. I couldn't live with myself if something else were to happen to you." Mac finished and looked away.

"Mac. You need to know that I don't blame you. You or Danny, but, you two have to stop blaming yourselves. I can't do that for you. I don't need the both of you to solve all of my problems for me or to constantly protect me. I can take care of myself. You have to let me." Lindsay said as she turned the doorknob in her hand.

"Please don't destroy him. I don't think that he would survive it." Mac said quietly.

Lindsay didn't turn around, but slowly nodded her head. Then she completed the knob turn and exited Mac's office. She quickly went to the elevator and descended to the lower level. She had a letter to write to Danny and a bag to pack. Phase one was complete. She hoped and prayed that both Mac and Danny would forgive her when this was all over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny hadn't seen Lindsay since their disastrous encounter earlier in Mac's office. He had waited all day to see if she was going to return to their office. So far, she hadn't. It was close to end of shift and he hoped that they could work through their problems when they returned home. He just needed to find Lindsay. He had already looked through the lab and been to the locker rooms. She was not to be found. He was just about to enter into the break room when he bumped into Hawkes.

"Hey Doc, you seen Lindsay recently?" Danny asked before he opened the door.

"Um, Danny I think that she went home several hours ago. She was upset and went into Mac's office, then she left the building." Hawkes, said guiltily.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" Danny was flabbergasted. For Lindsay to leave work during her shift, she must be upset.

"Well, I think that you were in the morgue with Sid when she left. It's been a long day, I'm sure that Mac meant to, but time may have gotten away from him." Hawkes said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah… yeah, that must be it. That triple homicide that just got dropped in out laps has kept everyone busy. I spent four hours, alone, in the morgue with Sid. Gruesome stuff." Danny remembered, shaking his head.

"I'm sure that's all that it is. The crime scene was a nightmare. I'll be here for days, sifting through the evidence…." Hawkes said forlornly.

"Thanks, Doc. I'll talk with you later." Danny started to walk away, then thought better of it and turned back toward Hawkes.

"Hey Doc, how was she? I mean, I saw the two of you get in the elevator earlier. Was she okay?" Danny asked.

"Hey man, I don't want to get in between the two of you. I was there to talk when she needed it. I think that you should ask her."

"That bad, huh. I guess I really screwed up this time." Danny said sadly.

"Danny, you and Mac, need to start seeing her as a capable person again. She needs to know that you trust her judgment and consider her feelings when you make choices for her. In other words, don't make choices for her. She doesn't like it. You made her feel worthless and useless. You're right, you have really screwed up and need to make amends." Hawkes said. He didn't want to get involved with their relationship, but he had promised to help Lindsay and that was what he was going to do. He had also promised her that he would keep their plan a secret until they got the results that Lindsay was certain they would. It didn't stop him from being irritated that Mac and Danny treated her so dismissively. That wasn't his fight.

"I know, Doc. I just get so worried when she is in danger. That seems to be all that I do lately, worry and put her in danger." Danny said shaking his head slightly.

'Go find Mac, Danny. Then go find Lindsay and fix this." Hawkes didn't wait for his reply, he turned away and walked down the hallway before he gave too much away.

* * *

"Come in Danny." Mac said from his window. He had been standing, looking out the window. He had watched the storm clouds build and was waiting for the eventual deluge to fall from the clouds.

"Hey Mac. I don't mean to bother you, but have you seen Lindsay? Hawkes said that he thought he saw her leaving the building earlier…." Danny asked.

Mac turned abruptly from the window, "You mean that she didn't talk to you first?" Mac said in alarm.

Danny's anxiety perked and he responded, "About what Mac? What was she supposed to talk to me about?"

Mac took a deep breath and said, "Danny sit down." Mac motioned to the closest chair as he fell heavily into the opposite chair. Danny did as he requested.

"We really screwed this whole thing up. In out effort to try and protect her, I'm afraid that we both pushed her farther away."

"What? What happened, Mac?"

"She asked for time off, Danny; a month to be exact. I could either accept this request or she was going to render her resignation." Danny gasped as Mac said these last words.

"But….." Danny whispered.

Mac hurried on, "We made her feel insignificant and useless. She said that she needed us to trust her again. That I needed to get over the issues that I am having over Tinder taking her. This is a nightmare. She's going back to Montana for a while, Danny. I couldn't stop her. I'm not sure if you should either."

Danny's heart went into his stomach and he struggled to catch his breath.

"She's leaving? To Montana? She didn't tell me, Mac. What? I don't…"

"She's asked for time off so that she can recover from recent events. It will be good for her to spend some time away."

"But….. Montana? She was that mad? She's leaving me?" Danny's eyes started to mist over. This was all too much. He didn't think that he could handle mush more.

Mac noticed and leaned forward, putting his hand on Danny's knee. "It's going to be okay. She loves you Danny. I didn't get the feeling that she wasn't coming back, or that she wanted to be done with your relationship. She just needs time away from everyone here."

"Okay." Danny took a deep breath and said, "Maybe this is good. She won't be a target anymore and that way she will be safe." Danny was feeling calmer now. This wouldn't be too bad. He could keep her safe without her being in danger.

"Danny, go home. I'm sure that she is waiting to talk this all over with you. Things will work out. It's going to be okay." Mac said, standing and walking Danny to his door.

As Mac watched Danny trudge toward the elevator, he hoped that what he said was convincing. He actually wasn't sure that Lindsay would come back, or that things would be okay. More than anything, he felt more responsible than ever.

* * *

Danny opened the door to his apartment, expecting to see the lights ablaze and Lindsay waiting for him inside. What he found was a dark, lonely apartment. He flipped on the entryway light and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Baby. You here? I talked to Mac. I think that it's a great idea for you to be going back to Montana. I'll miss you, but you'll be safe." Danny said into the darkness.

He continued into the apartment, that Lindsay had made into a home, and turned lights on as he moved through the place.

"Baby. You here?" Danny continued into the bedroom, maybe she was asleep. Once he turned on the light, his fears were confirmed, she wasn't there. He was just about to retreat to the other end of the apartment when he noticed that there was an envelope with his name on it, on his pillow. For a split second, he felt his heart begin to race. What if Rikki had her? As he walked toward the bed, he recognized Lindsay's handwriting. He reluctantly picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling the sheet of paper out. Unfolding it, he read;

Danny-

I have come to the realization that you don't trust that I can take care of myself. I know that you are concerned with having me vulnerable and at the mercy of someone that we can't control. While I can acknowledge that you are doing this out of love, I cannot agree to continue to live this way. I want to be your equal partner, not someone who has to always hide behind you. That isn't who I am, nor is it the person that you fell in love with.

I promised to try, and I will, but you have to give me time and space. I'm moving back to Montana for a while. It's not forever. I just need time to put my life back into perspective. I need to feel whole again. I can't ask you to trust me in the line of duty if I can't trust myself. I know that you understand and will respect my wishes. I promised Mac that I would call in everyday. I will, but I think that it would be better if you didn't try to contact me. I need to get back to who I am. I can't do that if my focus is on you, and not on me.

I love you Danny. I hope that you can forgive me for leaving like this. I just thought that it would be better for both of us. Now your focus can be on work and finding Rikki without being worried about me. I will be back, please wait for me.

My love,

Montana

Danny sat on the bed as he reread the letter twice more. He let the tears spill from his eyes, unbidden. He had failed her again. He swore that he would do as she asked. He didn't want to lose her. This was going to be a long month.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lindsay sat outside the housing complex she had been watching for the last fourteen hours. Nothing had appeared to have changed. What seemed to be a non-descript house on a quiet street was actually one of great importance to Lindsay. After several hours at the New York Public Library, she had followed Rikki's trail to this house.

She knew that Danny, Mac, and Flack had all been looking for Rikki by watching for credit card and possible rental information. Lindsay took a decidedly different avenue. She looked at where the life insurance policy for her son was being paid out too. Rikki had purchased an interesting plan when her son was a baby, one that paid out over several months if he died. The last scheduled payment was last week and had been paid to this address. So far, she had not seen any indication that there was life on the inside. Lights turned on almost automatically, as there were no shadows cast and no movement seen within.

If Lindsay was correct, and she was sure that she was, Rikki would be in custody within the next twenty-four hours. Well before the five day deadline that was given in the letter. All Lindsay had to do was wait a little longer. She kept Sheldon apprised of what was happening and he was as excited as she was that they had a solid lead. He, grudgingly, agreed that Danny and the team should be kept out of the loop, at least for a few more hours. This was Lindsay's plan and she wasn't ready to let anyone near Rikki before she had her moment with the woman. She was due a little Montana justice.

* * *

Two days. Well, two and a half days since she left. Danny was missing the little things. He was sure that she was okay. He had personally spoken with Doc each day to make sure that she was okay. The hardest part was complying with her wishes that he not contact her. He missed her voice, the smell of her hair, the way that she sighed in her sleep while he watched her at night. He missed so many things and wished that he could go be with her.

There had been no new threats made or letters received. Danny was uncertain as to whether this was because Rikki knew that Lindsay left, or because she was still waiting to see what happened. Danny was so confused. How could he have gotten close to such a crazy person? He had loved Rueben as though he were his younger brother, or son. How did he not see the evil in his mother?

Danny was walking down the street getting ready to enter the foyer of their new apartment building when he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. As though he were being watched. He turned abruptly, quickly looking from side to side. Tensed and ready for any danger. What he saw, made him laugh.

"Tessa!" Danny quickly backtracked and retreated onto the sidewalk adjacent to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Danny! It is so good to see you. I was just walking back to my car when who do I see out of the corner of my eye, but you. Who knew that you lived here?" Tessa, a tall, statuesque beauty with long, raven colored hair cascading down her trimmed and fit back, replied.

Danny quickly extended his arms and wrapped her in a big hug, kissing her cheek. Lindsay temporarily forgotten.

"When do you get back in town? I thought you and Rob moved to New Hampshire." Danny stated with a genuine smile on his face.

Tessa laughed, "We did. He stayed, I came back. It happens." She said with a shrug to her shoulders.

Danny held her at arms length, looking into her eyes. "Don't tell me that you two are no longer together. In college, you guys were inseparable. What happened?"

"Oh, you know. We decided that his job was more important than mine, that kids really weren't a priority, and that fidelity was just something that other people do. Or in other words, I woke up and realized that I wasn't living my life. I hadn't gotten in life what I really wanted. He wasn't what I wanted anymore. I want a man who takes care of me, is faithful, and allows me to have my own dreams." She said with a smile.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry Tessa. He's an idiot to think have lost you. You were 'the' catch of our graduating class." Danny was a little speechless as he realized that the golden couple was no longer and that he had been so wrong about Rob.

"Oh, please don't apologize." Tessa sighed. "There's really nothing that you can do about it now. I'm just glad that that chapter is over in my life. I'm ready to finally go after what I really want in life." She ended with a smile.

"Good for you, Tess." Danny said.

"Well, Danny, it's great to see you and we should definitely get together sometime, just to catch up. I really have to be going, though." Tessa said as she looked at her watch and then looked up and down the street, as though she weren't sure where she had left her car.

"Absolutely. Let me give you my number. We should get together. It would be great to catch up and find out how royally Rob screwed up. I'd like to help you in any way. We were close back then, I would hate to think that we couldn't remain friends now." Danny said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Tessa gifted Danny one of her rare, true smiles which lit up her porcelain, flawless skin. "Of course. I'm free later this week, but have some business to attend to right now."

Danny returned the smile and they exchanged numbers before they parted with a hug. Danny watched as Tessa walked off down the street until he could no longer see her in the crowd.

Slowly, he turned to finally enter his apartment and thought, guiltily, that he was glad Lindsay wasn't there to see that display. He didn't feel like their relationship could take another hit right now. After all, Tessa was 'the one' that had gotten away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tessa entered her small apartment and walked into the dark living room, sitting quickly on the couch. She was a little breathless and her heart was pumping relentlessly in her chest. She had finally taken that next step. Danny never guessed that she had been outside his apartment for three hours watching and waiting for him to appear.

She smiled to herself. This was going to be so much easier than she thought. Luckily, she had timed her reappearance in his life to coincide with the destruction of his relationship. When she had returned to the Big Apple she secretly looked him up. It was easy enough, since he is a high profile detective and always listed in the newspapers and mentioned on the news. He was much more respected and important than Rob ever had been. She was a fool to have picked so poorly in school. Tessa wondered why it had taken her so long to come to her senses. She wanted so badly to return to her college years and do things differently. Tessa was well aware that Danny had been in love with her back then. It was easy to see, he clung to her every word and was always around, offering a shoulder to cry on, or help with their course work. She had only chosen Rob because, she falsely believed that he was the more moldable of the two and that he was going to make more money, have more prestige. She deserved that, right? Of course she did.

She knew she had made a horrible mistake about three years into her marriage. Not only was Rob not a go-getter, but he started to spend less time doting on her and more time with his secretary.

Oh, Tessa never cared that he strayed. He was too concerned with keeping it a secret and so, never spent money on the whore. Then she began to notice that small amounts of money were missing. Her money. The last straw was when she went looking for her diamond solitaire necklace he had given to her on their last anniversary. When she asked him if he had seen it, he got a little red in the face and stated that he might have taken it in to get cleaned. She knew differently. The whore had her necklace. Oh, Tessa tried to be nice and had pretended to look the other way. Until now, now, Rob was going to do as he was told. He was going to get rid of the woman. Rob, predictably, apologized and swore that he would never stray again. Tessa wasn't going to wait to see if he did again. She took the matter into her own hands and he is now no longer an issue. Danny was her ace in the hole and once she had put her well thought-out plan into action, she knew that things would work out for her. Finally.

* * *

Danny entered his apartment and secretly hoped that Lindsay would be sitting inside. His dreams were dashed as he stepped into utter darkness. He went to plug his cell phone in and checked for the hundredth time that day, for messages from Lindsay. He kept waiting and hoping that she would call. He had rehearsed and role-played how their first conversation would go. One thing was certain he would grovel at her feet if that's what it took to have her back.

As Danny walked through the quiet apartment, he crossed the threshold of the bedroom and fell onto the queen size bed with an "oomph". He couldn't help where his mind wandered next. Tessa. It was so weird to have seen her after so many years. He could still recall, with complete clarity, the first time that he saw her. She walked into their _Homicide_ course. She took one look his way and walked toward him, asking to sit next to him in the class. That was it; he was hooked from that moment. She was smart, classy, had an amazing sense of humor, and was sexy as hell. They had hung out as friends and study buddies for the next year until one day, Danny introduced her to his friend Rob. Her attention completely shifted and Rob was her new go-to. It had hurt, but they had never crossed the line over to "more than friends", so Danny really couldn't complain.

Now, here she was; back in his life when he could really use a good friend to help take his mind off of missing Lindsay. Maybe he would give Tessa a call tomorrow, see if she wanted to have lunch or an early dinner. It would be nice to catch up and reaffirm their friendship. He was sure that Lindsay wouldn't like to hear that Tessa was in his life again. After a drunken night out, he had stupidly, told Lindsay the whole situation. He even stated that he thought at the time, she was the one he would end up with. He could only imagine how Linds would handle this news.

Danny shook his head and sat up on the bed while he mulled over his next step. HE should probably keep his distance from Tessa, at least until he and Lindsay were on more solid footing. Then again, she wasn't here and he would like to talk with a friend. Back and forth, his thoughts went, until he remembered that he thought he could talk with and be a friend of Rikki's also. Where did that get him? No, he needed to keep his distance until Lindsay was back. He wasn't going to lose her again, not because he screwed up and made a stupid mistake. No...nope he wasn't doing that again. Lindsay was too important to him.

Danny was just starting to doze off when his phone went off. The ring tone indicated that it was Lindsay. He dashed to his phone in the other room, picking it up just before it went to voicemail.

"Linds? Hey honey, is that you?" He answered.

"Hi Danny." She replied with a chuckle.

"Aww, honey. I'm so glad you called. I'm sorry about the letter and not telling you. It was stupid and presumptive of me to think that you couldn't handle it. I'm so sorry."

"Danny, I know that you're sorry. I know that you didn't mean to make me feel inconsequential and small, but you did. Look, I didn't call to fight, or to make up for that matter." There was silence on the line. "Danny? You still there?"

"Yeah, honey. I'm here. I just want to hear your voice." Danny said, sadly.

"Oh. I love you. Please, don't think that I don't. I'm not really angry with you, well, not as much at least. I've been sitting here for hours waiting for…. Oh, I don't know what. Just waiting and I realized that I want to hear your voice."

"I'm so happy to hear that. I was thinking the same thing. I've been checkin' my phone every five minutes since you left. I love you, too. I swear to you, Lidns, I won't do anything that stupid again. From now on, we're a team. You and me. No more secrets, okay?" Danny pleaded. "Just come home. I can't handle not having you with me."

Lindsay sniffled into the phone, "Danny, I love you. This….this time away, it's something that I have to do. I need this. Please understand. I will be home soon, I'm not sure how soon, but soon."

"Okay. I can't say that I like it, but I have to give you the space that you need now. Just remember that I'll do anything for you and I love you."

"I love you too, Danny. I know that you will try to do anything for me. That may be part of the problem. Somewhere along the line, you stopped working with me and started to make decisions for me. Decisions that I didn't give you leave to make. I want you to know that …Danny, I'll have to let you go. I'll call again soon. Everything's okay, please don't worry." And then she disconnected.

Danny stood in their little apartment, their home and wondered what the hell was going on. He could sense that Lindsay was keeping something from him, but he didn't know what. Something was up, but why didn't she trust him enough to tell him.

His cell phone rang again; he instantly put it to his ear.

"Hello? Lindsay is that you?" He couldn't remember if the ring tone was hers.

"Umm, no Danny. It's Tessa. I hoped we could talk."


End file.
